Delta Cross 3
Delta Cross 3 (デルタクロス3), styled as ΔX3, is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It is the sequel to Delta Cross 2 and the third installment of the Delta Cross series. It is released in 2001 for the Arcades before being ported to the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube. The game received two updates; one made in 2004 titled Delta Cross 3 Accel (デルタクロス3アクセル), which added new characters and stages, rebalanced some characters and included new unlockable outfits and X-Machines for customization, and another made in 2006 (following the rebrand from Gamesoft) titled Delta Cross 3 Last Link (デルタクロス3ラストリンク), which balances the boss characters Jiro Nagare and Osiris. Gameplay New to this game is the gameplay mechanic “X-Machines.” They acts as either weapons or armors a la Fighting Vipers. X-Machines can also be destroyed, making them more vulnerable to attacks. During special attacks (mainly level 1), X-Machines transform into powerful weapons (mostly detaching off characters if they had them as armor) to activate them. Other new additions include character customization, where players can unlock different costumes and X-Machines and equip them to their character. They can be purchased with Astro Coins, which can be received by winning different battles. As a result, characters are now limited to two costumes, with five empty slots available for customized costumes. Story After the second Delta Cross tournament has ended, Fuyuko, after defeating Laplace, calls Dr. Stuart to pick up the unconscious Koji and surgically remove the remaining Laplace vaccine inside of him. Meanwhile, Hakam appeared on the monitor above her, saying that Laplace cannot be defeated so easily and that it will continue to live on. To Fuyuko, this meant that there were more vaccines, so she rushed to the depths of the secret laboratory to destroy them. When she reached the depths, her fears have been confirmed: Spade Million is mass-producing the Laplace vaccines. Hakam claims that there is no stopping Laplace, and that Spade Million will rule the galaxy with these mass-produced vaccines. Ignoring his statements, Fuyuko hurried and activates the self-destruct sequence, which also shut down the assembly line making the vaccines. And as soon as she left the laboratory, the facility exploded, destroying every trace of the vaccines. Devastated, Hakam claims that she will pay for her insolence, and begins working on a special project... Three years after the Spade Million facility exploded, a virus outbreak occurred across the entire galaxy, taking the lives of a large amount of people. Reports have recorded that this strange epidemic has been orchestrated by a man who resembles Koji, with the exception of the white hair and paler skin. Because of this, all suspicion has been placed on Koji, who claims to have nothing to do with the outbreak, and his sentence has been extended to two more months. Several weeks later, Hakam appears on the FAZE Federation's main screen, and he reveals that the mastermind behind the galactic plague is a clone of Koji named Jiro Nagare. He claims that he used Koji's DNA, to create Jiro and converted the leftover Laplace vaccines to be filled with pathogens. Jiro can resist the pathogens within his body and can release them at will, which release the toxins that spread across the galaxy. Since Hakam created Jiro and still works for Spade Million, this means that Spade Million is responsible for the pandemic. Amidst the outbreak, however, Spade Million still announces the third Delta Cross tournament. Fortunately, they invented "X-Machines," which negate Jiro's toxins and enable them to keep on fighting. Fuyuko orders Koji to stay in custody until she defeats Jiro in the tournament. Characters Veterans Albert Stuart * X-Machine: Golden Hound * Voice Actor: Nobuo Tobita Yoritaka * X-Machine: Burning Manta * Voice Actor: Akio Otsuka Phyllida Ingram * X-Machine: Dark Crow * Voice Actor: Michie Tomizawa Judy Autumn * X-Machine: Snow Tiger * Voice Actor: Rumi Kasahara Goda Yagi * X-Machine: Wild Bull * Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa Mr. FRX * X-Machine: Big Meteor * Voice Actor: Joji Nakata Ricky Jay * X-Machine: Micro Lion * Voice Actor: Ryo Horikawa Joey * X-Machine: Angry Bat * CV: None Kim Smith * X-Machine: Mega Note * Voice Actor: Maaya Sakamoto Inkster * X-Machine: Sharp Tusk * Voice Actor: Koji Tsujitani Benson Elve * X-Machine: Atom Jay * Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama Magnos * X-Machine: Purple Turtle * Voice Actor: None Fuyuko Tachibana * X-Machine: Hot Lilac * Voice Actor: Sakiko Tamaguwa Magna Ogre * X-Machine: Big Club * Voice Actor: Banjo Ginga Dawn De Vil * X-Machine: Fatal Phantom * Voice Actor: Yayoi Jinguji Victor Banderas * X-Machine: Orange Toucan * Voice Actor: Tetsu Inada Ring Gal * X-Machine: Ultra Basher * Voice Actor: Yukari Tamura Newcomers Accel Additions Stages * Adrenaline Highway * Stark Ranch * Emerald Colony * Iced Laboratory * Morbid Zoo * Fifteenth Zone West * Beacon Port * Arvilyn * Ancient Temples * Crater Area * Dust Castle * Noise City * Azure Lake * Crimson Plateau * Devil's Jungle * Redemption Tower Accel Additions * Rusty's Pit Stop * Neon Coliseum * Training Room Trivia * This was the first and only game where Koji Nagare is absent as one of the veterans. * Mighty Storm was considered to be overpowered in the original version of Delta Cross 3, due to his high attack power and constant spamming. Luckily, the Accel update manages to revamp Mighty Storm into having a logical attack power and reduce the spam. * Due to Sakura Tange retiring from voice acting, her role as Judy Autumn is replaced by Rumi Kasahara. * Similar to Spiral in the first Delta Cross, data mining reveals that a character named "Echo" was going to be one of the newcomers in the Accel update. There is a partially-finished model for Echo, but not a portrait. The data was deleted in the Last Link update, however. ** It was later revealed through concept artwork that that Echo is not one character, but 6 different characters with the ability to switch to one of them. In addition, they have six different playstyles. To lessen this complication, Echo was completely scrapped. * The Nintendo GameCube port of Delta Cross 3 Accel featured the demo for Realm Souls, as well as the trailer. Category:Multisoft Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Delta Cross Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games